Another Pokemon Case
by EnforcerAndAccuserFan
Summary: In a SVU/Pokemon crossover story, a convention at the Javitts Center sets the stage for danger involving Misty. Will SVU help her in time? Author's note: I own no SVU or Pokemon characters.
1. Chapter 1

**The 16****th**** Precinct, 8AM, Monday**

"All right, people, listen up!" Captain Donald Cragen addressed to his officers in the bullpen. "As you all know, there is a weeklong Pokemon convention at the Javitts Center. This means that every Pokemon perp---kidnappers, scam artists, whatever---is descending on the city along with the law-abiding enthusiasts. So if you have any plans, cancel them---we're going to be in for some long days! And everything is to be done _by_ _the book_---do I make my self clear?!"

"Yes, sir!" chorused the detectives, including a privately self-conscious Elliot Stabler.1

**The Jacob Javitts Center, 9:30AM**

Ash, Brock and Misty were among the many people attending the 25th International Pokemon Convention, where there were many demonstrations, displays, and venders. Presently Brock was leafing through some Pokemon breeding books at one booth. Meanwhile, Misty was at a nearby water Pokemon stand, looking over books and CD's. And Ash, Pikachu on his shoulder, stood in the middle of the aisle wishing he had not skipped breakfast.

"Hey, guys," he said eventually, "I just heard someone say that a noodle shop just opened on the lower level."

"I knew you were going to do this, Ash!" Brock laughed, purchasing a breeder's guide. "Why didn't you just grab something along the way, like me and Misty?"

"I wanted us to get here before they stopped letting people inside for safety reasons," the preteen replied. "C'mon, I'll bet those two bagels didn't go around twice, and besides, it'll be on me!"

"Well, it will give me a chance to start on this book," Brock conceded.

"But let's make it quick; I want to go to that new mini-Pokemart on the upper level!" Misty exclaimed.

Minutes later, as they ate their bowels of noodles and broth, with Brock reading all the while, Misty asked: "Is there anything in there about Piplups?"

"Well, just what we know already: they're a water type that's not easily found. If you're lucky to get two for breeding, you're ahead of the game!"

After finishing their food, the young people went to the mini-Pokemart. While Brock and Ash browsed in one direction, Misty spied a Piplup doll in another section and immediately purchased it. Joyously, she hugged her acquisition as she went in search for her friends.

"Oh, you're so realistic, soft and plushy," she squealed, "I wish you were a _real_ Piplup!"

"Ahem!"

"What? Who?" Misty looked around and saw a man in a corner. He was tall and sported a trench coat and a fedora. When he beckoned her to come closer, she did cautiously, for his turned-up collar and tilted hat obscured most of his face.

"If you wanna Piplup," he said quietly, "I can getcha one."

Misty's eyes popped. "Really?! How?!"

"Well, if you got a Psyduck for swappin'---"

"No thank you!" Misty immediately turned away.

"But there's also another means!"

Now he had her attention again.

"If you catch me a Finneon or Lumineon from the East River and meet me back here in 24 hours for the swap, you'll get your Piplup. But this has to be our secret---I don't want any hoopla!" The stranger cautiously moved his eyeballs back and forth.

Misty was interested, but she was also a little skeptical. "Do you _really_ think I can catch one in the East River?"

"One of New York's dirty secrets is that there's rare Pokemon in its waterways. But they don't wanna share 'em, so they have strict fishing restrictions. But if you sneak down to the East River at night, on the Manhatten side---midnight's the best time---no one's gonna pay much attention. You just gotta get the Pokemon in a ball before the cops see ya."

Misty stood in nervous indecision, sweating slightly_. I---I guess I could give the boys some excuse for me to head back to the hotel and then buy a fishing rod and hide it in my hotel room until after they go to bed. But what if I get caught---I don't want to go to jail! But…I can always tell the police I'm trying to catch fish and the Piplup just happen to take the bait---and that's __only if they catch me!_

"All right, you have a deal," the girl stated unequivocally. "I'll see you tomorrow same time, same place…"

"Hey, Misty, check out these new Poke Balls!" Ash called from elsewhere in the store.

"Excuse me!" She hurried to join her friends and did not notice the stranger's lurching exit from the store and eventually the Javitts Center.

**Meanwhile, at the 1-6…**

"Aaahh, it's Number Two! Let me at her! Let me at her!" The furious elderly woman beat the one-way glass with her cane, causing the female in question to cringe behind Number Three.

"Easy, Mrs. Hutchinson, easy!" Fin gently but firm restrained her. "You did good; now it's time join your son and your Lumineon outside."

As the two exited and the lineup room cleared, Kim turned to John. "That's the third case of attempted Pokemon theft, and the morning's just started! Is it always like this?"

"Only when there's a special event in town," he replied casually.

As they turned to leave, she asked, "Are there any 'usual suspects' to be on the lookout for? I'd like to throw the book at as many repeat offenders as I can."

"Team Rocket might make an appearance," he answered, holding the door open for her. "Some months ago we had that trio for grand theft Pokemon and other charges, but they walked on a Miranda technicality---confession was tossed."

Kim halted, frowning. "What happened?! Who was involved?!"

"Hey, John," Elliot began as he approached with a folder.

1 In "The Pokemon Conspiracy," Stabler's unconstitutional actions cost the squad a case against Team Rocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Lurching outside to the curb, Misty's contact hailed a taxi.

"Lower East Village---we'll let you know where to drop us off," the stranger said, climbing inside.

"Of course," replied the hack, rolling his eyes at the word "we." _I get __all__ of the nut jobs._

After the car had turned the corner and gone two blocks, the trench coat was swiftly unbuttoned to reveal Meouf perched on James' shoulders. The fiendish feline Pokemon jumped to stand beside the young man and exchanged a high five. Next, James used a cell phone to inform Jessie that "things are going ever-so-swimmingly at this end!"

_Again, the cab driver rolled his eyes. "Ever-so-swimmingly"---I get __all__ the cornball types._

**Mercy Hospital, 12:00PM**

A tall, solidly-built doctor led Munch and Fin down a hallway.

"He was conscious but unsteady when he arrived at the ER," informed the physician. "He was more than alert---babbling on and on about being kidnapped for his Pokemon and how he was about to 'shipped out.'"

"How is he now?" John wanted to know.

"Well, he's more sedate and still quite lucid," the doctor explained, arriving at the patient's door. "And he's very eager to speak to you." He opened the door.

The detectives entered the room and moved to the bedside of a preteen boy with short brown hair and blue eyes. He had an I.V. in one arm and bandages around both wrists.

"Are you the police?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, Randy, we are," Munch replied as the men showed their badges. "I'm Detective Munch, and this is Detective Tutuola---"

"Just call me 'Fin,'" the other man interjected kindly.

"Hi Detective Fin, Detective Munch," Randy said with soft enthusiasm. "You wanna

know about who took me?"

"Just tell us everything, starting at the beginning," Munch prompted gently.

"Well, last night, I was walking home from the Javitts Center with my Pokemon stuff," the preteen stated. "I was the last person to leave, and I had a ton of books, CD's, and Poke Balls. I got 12 Pokemon back at home in Wildwood, New Jersey, and I wanna get 'em ready for the Garden State Pokemon Challenge at the Prudential Center in Newark. My Pokemon are the best in Cape May County, and I especially wanna beat all the North Jersey competition, so I spent even my cab fare on the things I need." He closed his eyes as he said the last part.

_Eager as he is to talk, he's still feeling guilty_. "It's not your fault, Randy," Munch reassured.

Opening his eyes, Randy continued. "I was struggling to walk back to my hotel in Midtown when this teenaged girl---she seemed nice, and I'd seen her in Center earlier---offered me a ride in her van, which was at a lot not far away. But when we got there, the back door opened, and some big guy pulled me in and covered my mouth!" He paused as his eyes glistened. "I was so scared I froze!"

"What did this man look like?" Munch asked.

"Well, it was dark," the lad said, "so all I can say is that he was tall, muscular, and he wore a dark sweatsuit---and he was bald with a deep voice!"

"And the van?"

"It was black with New York plates," he answered. "And after I got inside, the big guy taped my mouth shut and handcuffed my wrists real tight and stuck a bag over my face!" His tears streamed down his face.

"Take it easy, you're safe now," Fin said compassionately.

"And the girlfriend was tall with long red hair, and wore a white shirt with a long black vest and a black-and-white checked miniskirt with matching beret!!" The youth began sobbing at this point.

Bursting in with a nurse, the doctor ordered: "I'm sorry; you're going to have to leave now!" So Munch and Fin exited while the medical dual attempted to sedate their patient.

Munch sighed hard as the detectives walked quickly back up the hallway. "He lost it before he could give us a destination or how he escaped it!"

"Well, _now_ our best bet is to check the parking lots within a four block radius from the Javitts Center," Fin said, "and hope that one of them has a camera that picked up the van's license plate."

Munch nodded in agreement. "Then maybe we can get a bead on the kidnappers before they grab another victim!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Eastside Manhatten, long FDR Drive, midnight**

"I just feel so guilty," Misty said to herself as she cast out her line. "I pretended to be sick this afternoon so I could buy the fishing pole and bait and hide them in my room. And I continued the charade so I could sneak here while the boys went to Lincoln Center. I hope the police don't---oh!" She was startled by the sudden tugging from below.

"Whee!" Misty laughed as she reeled in the Finneon. Then, producing an empty Poke Ball from her satchel, she secured him inside.

"And now to get back to my hotel!" she exclaimed, tucking the ball back into her bag.

"No yer not!!" Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, clasping her against his bulk and covering her mouth with a large hand. "Shouldn't o' picked a spot where the street light's broken!"

Terrified, Misty struggled to scream and/or break free, but it was useless. The huge man dragged her to a black van. Then he flung her inside and quickly followed, slamming the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Misty's ordeal began almost the moment she landed in the van. She felt her satchel being snatched from her turning to grab it back from a smirking redhead, she was restrained by the stocky man who quickly gagged her with a cloth and painfully shackled her hands and feet.

"There! She won't escape like the last one!" gloated the man.

"So, you're gonna take her to the Boss?" inquired a third party, a man who was apparently driving the van now.

"Of course, how else can we make up for the boy?" retorted the big man. "She doesn't seem rich enough for a ransom, anyway."

"Find anything besides Poke Balls, Lara?" the driver asked the female, who was searching through Misty's satchel.

"No," came the reply. "She seems to have an impressive collection of Pokemon, but she has no money, credit cards, or jewelry."

"Then it's settled! She goes to the Boss!" exclaimed the big man.

Minutes later, Misty found herself being hastily carried through the alley door of brownstone and down into a basement. There she was deposited on the floor of a small, bare room lit by a single light bulb. The windows had bars _and_ tinted glass.

"Don't worry, Sweetie, Lara's getting' the Boss," smirked the big man, rubbing his bald head.

Misty shivered fearfully, sweating profusely.

Soon, a tall, sharp-featured young man with long blond hair sauntered into the room. Sporting a navy business suit, he squatted in front of the frightened girl and peered at her face. As he reached to remove the gag, she turned her face away from him.

"Don't worry, my dear, I don't want to hurt you," the Boss said smoothly and yet dangerously. "You're of no value to me if you're unable to work. Oh, and by the way, the basement is sound proof, so don't bother screaming. But please answer my questions. First, are those all water Pokemon in your bag?"

"Yes! Please don't hurt them; I'll do anything you ask!" Misty pleaded desperately.

"First, I won't hurt them," he replied pleasantly. Then he said sharply: **"Second, you won't do what I ask---you will do what I ****tell**** you to do! Do you understand?!"**

"Yes! Yes!" she cried, her tears streaming down her face. _Why did I agree to that swap?! I should have spoken to Ash and Brock! Oh, I'll probably never see them again!_

"Now then," the Boss smirked, "you seem healthy, so I'll bet the tropics should agree with you, yes?" When she nodded sadly, he stood up.

"Tell Thompson to contact our Caribbean connection," he ordered the redhead. "I have another Pokemon gladiator trainer for sale."

Misty gasped.

"Do keep your mouth open; it's time for you to take a nap," the Boss told her coolly.

"NOOO!" Misty, despite the heavy metal restraints, the girl turned her body away from the diabolical man.

"Do control yourself, girl," the Boss laughed sinisterly. "After all, when you wake up you'll be on a private plane or boat heading for South America, Jamaica, Aruba, or---"

"I got the stuff, sir," the redhead interrupted, holding a steaming mug as she entered the room.

"Thank you," the young man stood up and stepped aside. "Ruby, Harrison, you know what to do."

Misty curled in her tightest fetal position, but it was for naught. Soon Harrison had her on her knees, her arms held painfully behind her. Ruby knelt in front of her and pinched her nose.

"You can't hold your breath forever," she said sneered as the girl pressed her lips together in response, "so why don't----"

SMASH!

"Police! Away from the girl! Up against the wall! Now!"

Raising their hands, the three captors followed the orders as police officers, most of them in uniform and vested, swarmed into the basement.

Falling back on the floor, Misty closed her eyes in relief. _I'm safe! I'm safe! _Hearing someone stop abruptly near her, she opened her eyes and saw a familiar face kneeling beside her.

"Detective Munch?!"

"Misty?"


	4. Chapter 4

**The 16 Precinct, sometime later**

Sporting black tuxes, Brock and Ash hurried into the bullpen.

Making a beeline to Benson, Brock asked urgently: "Where's our friend Misty?!"

"Easy fellows, she's fine and talking with Detective Munch," she answered reassuringly. "Follow me."

A minute later the trio was reunited in an interrogation room. First, the boys joyously embraced Misty. Then they began speaking excitedly.

Ash: "What were you doing fishing alone at night in the city?!"

Brock: "Why didn't you ask us to come with you?!"

Ash: "We didn't _have_ to go to the opera!"

Brock: "Or we could have lent you some of _our_ Pokemon for protection!"

Tearing up, Misty responded loudly and rapidly: "I was tricked by some man in the mini-Pokemart into fishing for a Finneon to trade for a Piplup and then I was kidnapped by some creeps who wanted to sell me south of the equator to train Pokemon gladiators and they would have drugged me but the police arrived and I'm sorry I ever came to New York!!" She began to sob in her hands as Munch moved to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, no, Misty, don't cry!" exclaimed Brock, who was immediately remorseful.

"We're not mad at you," explained an equally contrite Ash. "It's just that, well, we can't stand the thought of anything happening to you, and well, we kinda took it out on you. And we're sorry."

She lifted her head and gave a small smile. "Th-thanks, guys," the girl managed, accepting Munch's handkerchief.

After she had composed herself, Munch said: "Misty, you're not the first Pokemon enthusiast to be taken advantage of. But the important thing is: you're all right now. Now, from what you've told me earlier, you still have an appointment with this mystery contact, which just might be part of this kidnap ring. Would you like to help us prevent someone else from becoming a victim?"

Misty paused to think_. I don't want anyone else to go through what I just did. And besides, I'll be safe: the man didn't try to harm me before, and the police will be watching._

"I'll do!" Misty said with newfound determination.

**The Javitts Center, the next morning**

"Ah, here you are," said the 'mystery man,' who was in the same corner in the mini-Pokemart.

"I have a Finneon, just as you requested," said Misty, who was wearing a wire.

"Cool. Now, don't open your ball until later, or else you'll be besieged by greedy buyers and even scammers, who will try to trick you out of your Piplup," the 'man' warned.

Misty nodded. "OK."

"Now we'll exchange balls on the count of 3, 2, 1…"

After the quick exchange, the parties went their separate ways. Misty strolled over to the tee-shirt rack and pretended to browse. Meanwhile, the 'contact' moved clumsily out of the store and made his exit. Catching a taxi, James and Meouf proceeded downtown, not knowing that they were being tailed by Munch and Fin.

**An apartment in the East Village**

"Mission accomplished!" exclaimed James, handing the Poke Ball to an equally triumphant Jessie.

"Perfect! Now when our superiors see how well we've acted independently, they will have more faith in us!" she enthused.

"And then we'll get off of suspension!" Meouf put in.

"I only wish I could see the look on Misty's face when she sees the Spiritomb1 jump out of her ball!" laughed James cruelly.

"As for us, let's look at our prize!" Jessie said, with a wicket gleam.

They gathered close, eagerly anticipating a Finneon. But to their horror, a Mightyena2 sprang out of the ball. Wearing a NYPD collar, it growled fearsomely, causing hair and fur to stand on end as the terrified trio backed into a corner.

"N-n-nice boy or g-g-girl!" shivered Jessie.

"D-d-don't hurt us!" James whimpered.

"M-m-meouf!" was all the feline Pokemon could manage.

At the Mightyena growled signal, the door burst open. Munch, Fin, and a number of other detectives moved in, loudly identifying themselves. Within minutes, Team Rocket was in custody, Miranda rights understood.

**A few days later**

"Do we have to wear these chains?" complained James, as they "perp walked" out of the courtroom.

"Well, you're considered a flight risk," explained Trevor Langon as they headed to an elevator. "Just be glad that the judge agreed to letting you walk on the charges in exchange for information about those kidnapping Pokemon thieves."

"Well, why shouldn't she let us go? It's not like we _knew_ they were kidnappers," Jessie said arrogantly. "We just thought they were international black marketers."

"International black marketers with big mouths," smirked James, stepping onto the elevator.

As they descended, Jessie asked: "Where's Meouf?"

"He's in a secure Poke Ball," explained Langon. "And he'll stay in that ball until the police drop you off in New Jersey. And remember: you're all banned from New York City for life. If you get caught in the city limits again, you're going to do time upstate---and don't call bother calling me."

**Meanwhile…**

Misty was packing her suitcase when a knock sounded at her door. She went to look in the peep hole and then happily welcomed her visitor. "Good morning, Detective Munch!"

"Good morning, Misty," he responded, smiling. "May I come in?"

"Of course."

After she had closed and secured the door, he continued, "I was hoping to catch you before you leave."

"Why? Detective Benson already called about Team Rocket's deal," she said, sobering. "I'm glad the people who kidnapped me will pay a heavy price, but it just doesn't seem fair that Team Rocket is going free."

"Well, the authorities felt that Harrison, Lara and company were the bigger fish to fry, the detective explained. "And getting barred from a major city is not exactly a slap on the wrist, especially since it's on record. If they get caught by any other authorities, their banishment _will_ be taken into consideration."

"I guess I can live with that," Misty said, smiling slightly.

"Anyway," Munch continued, brightening, "I'm actually here unofficially because I don't know how my superiors would feel about giving a helpful victim a gift." He offered a Poke Ball from his pocket.

"Oh, thank you, is it…" With anticipation, Misty opened the ball and let out a delighted squeal as the Piplup emerged. Both she and John laughed as it eyed the Piplup doll.

After securing the Pokemon in its ball, Misty threw her arms around Munch joyously. "Thank you, thank you, thank you for the Piplup!" she gushed. "How did you get it?"

Smiling avuncularly, he said, "Oh, I have my _legal_ ways."

"I'll never thank you enough," Misty said. "And from now on I'll buy my Pokemon from Professor Rowan, Professor Elm, Professor Birch, and Professor Oak!"

"Good girl, Misty. I have to go now, but you have a safe journey. And if you're ever in New York City in the future, feel free to look me up."

"I will, Detective Munch," she said, "me and Piplup!" She gave him a final hug of gratitude.

FINIS

Author's note: Special thanks to a special Pokemon fan who provided much-needed information.

1 A Pokemon that brings bad luck.

2 A wolf-like Pokemon.


End file.
